Amusement rides may fall into several broad categories. These include thrill rides whereby passengers are accelerated and decelerated at relatively high rates and subjected to varying degrees of disorientation for instance, roller coasters. A further category includes rides which act as moving observation platforms, with the classical description including the category of Ferris Wheels. In this category, the speeds at which the occupants are moved are far gentler and are generally intended to provide scenic views during the ride as against an adrenaline induced experience, as with roller coasters.
By their nature, viewing platform rides provide an acceptable field of view lateral to the plane of the ride, but for a significant duration of the ride, provide an obscured field of view within the plane of the ride. Further, where the carriages of the ride are of a more extensive size, such as to carry more than five people, the seating arrangements for an individual occupant may be such that the field of view is further obscured.
Further still, the occupant's field of view during the ride does not change in the horizontal direction, varying only in height as the carriage ascends. It follows that, for an extended duration, the occupant may become disinterested in the unchanging landscape and so detracting from the experience.
Economically, a factor in determining the popularity of such rides is the height of the ride. Against this must be balanced the significant construction costs, which lead to higher ticket prices. In order to maximize the appeal to the target audience, and so as to justify the higher price, an enhanced visual experience must be offered so as to differentiate the ride from other observation rides.
It would therefore be advantageous if such a ride could provide both an enhanced visual experience, whilst controlling the construction costs associated with the height of the ride.